


Intensity

by Sonamyluffer101



Series: Commissions [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Angst, Animalistic, Animalistic Sans (Undertale), Bara Sans (Undertale), Biting, Choking, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Restaurants, Smut, Stretching kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: You just wanted to have a nice meal with your boyfriend. You never thought it would end up like this.But you couldn't blame him. He wasn't stable... that guy shouldn't have touched you. He just needed to know who you belonged to. You didn't have to make the situation worse.Story is better than the summary I'm bad at this part





	Intensity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Landy_Ano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landy_Ano/gifts).



> This is another commission for [Landy_Ano!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landy_Ano/pseuds/Landy_Ano) I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I take commissions through my discord server, which is down below in the end notes <3
> 
> ___
> 
> _WARNING_
> 
> This contains slight violence and dubious consent. Read at your own risk.
> 
> ___
> 
> If you plan to follow any of my socials, I suggest Twitter or my Discord server. I'm most active there!

It was always difficult to get Sans out of the house. Even for the smallest thing, he would always protest. You had to do grocery shopping either with Papyrus or alone, and he would never come with you to grab a quick loose end from the store. You went out and did everything you had to by yourself. You didn’t really mind it that much… you just wished he would come with you sometimes. You didn’t like doing those things alone.

But, sometimes, if you were really lucky, you could convince him to go somewhere.

Your birthday was coming up next week, and you told him for weeks that all you wanted was to go out and get food with him at a restaurant. At first he kept telling you to pick something else,  _ anything _ else, but you said it every time he asked. Eventually, he had no choice but to cave in and give you the present you wanted. You chose a quiet restaurant, one that not many people usually went to. You didn’t want to scare him away with a crowded place, full of chatter and laughing. No, you chose a family owned place that you knew had decent food and friendly staff members.

He played with the napkins at the table, and you watched him, making sure he didn’t have any anxiety attacks like last time he went out in public for too long.

“You know what you wanna order?” You asked him, as he began to fold a napkin in an interesting way… it looked like he was trying to make a paper airplane or something. Maybe an origami flower.

He didn’t respond, clearly too wrapped up in his own mind and too focused on that napkin to hear you.

“...Babe?”

He finally looked up at you, looking lost for a moment, confused with where he was, but once he realized everything was okay his shoulders seemed to relax. He made eye contact with you, so you took that as a signal to speak.

“Are you okay?” You had been nervous about going out from the beginning, so him acting so spacey made it a little worse. You were paranoid that he was bottling up his anxiety,  _ possibly _ an attack, just to make you feel better.

‘

“yes.” He responded, his voice shaking  _ very _ slightly. So subtle that only  _ you _ would have been able to notice. He wasn’t doing so well… you were a bit worried about him now.

“...Don’t lie.” You wanted him to be open and honest with you, especially when it came to his mental state. You needed him to be okay… when he snapped it always ended very badly. You liked being on top of that kind of thing so you could talk him down and make things better for him. You wanted him to be able to enjoy life.

He stared at you for a moment, a neutral expression on his face, you weren’t sure what to do or how to react… you just had to wait it out and see what he said. These kinds of situations always ended really badly, or really well. He could either be on the verge of breaking, or he could be completely contained.

“i’m fine.”

...Once again, you couldn’t read that.

“...You gonna eat?” You asked. You knew he would. He always ate, no matter how he felt emotionally. Food was always something he refused to turn down. You weren’t sure if it was because he feared being starving again, or if he just really enjoyed it that much. You didn’t meet him before his trauma… you couldn’t know.

“yes.” That didn’t really tell you anything, but it was still reassuring to know.

“Do you like anything on the menu?” You didn’t know if there was any food out there that existed that he  _ wouldn’t _ eat. If there was, you hadn’t come across it yet. Maybe some type of monster food.

“food is food.”

“We could ask which meal has the biggest serving?” You offered, knowing he liked to feel full. You wanted him to at  _ least _ enjoy the food if he didn’t enjoy being there. You didn’t want the experience to be completely awful.

“okay.” You could tell he didn’t care either way. He probably already knew what he was going to get… that was fine. You just wanted to get some kind of pasta. You were really craving some type of alfredo.

He ended up getting a cheeseburger with fries, and you got shrimp alfredo.

The waiter had been nice, which you were very grateful for. Monster racism wasn’t as common as it used to be, but it definitely wasn’t dead. Some servers refused to serve monsters, which was legal. You wished it wasn’t… it was always terrible when it happened. It never seemed to affect Sans, but one time Papyrus cried over it. You just wished people weren’t so mean when they got scared.

You sipped on your drink and watched Sans play with the sugar packets while you waited for your food. Something that a child would usually do, he did, and it looked so casual. It looked normal when it was him… a full grown monster. He didn’t get to have a childhood as far as you knew. Maybe that was why it seemed so normal.

When the food  _ did _ finally arrive, he ate his entire plate before you even took your second bite. It was normal for him, so you didn’t really react much. You just ate your own dish, happy with what you ordered. It tasted really nice. You had always really liked this place, and you were happy he came with you.

He stared at you while you ate, having nothing else to do and clearly no longer having any interest in the sugar packets. It used to make you really uncomfortable when he would watch you eat like this. Silent, unreadable expression… but now it was just comforting. It was familiar and common from him. If anybody else did it, you’d be uncomfortable, but he made you feel fine.

“How was the burger?” You asked, cutting through the silence. You wanted to hear his voice. Hear his mind.

“was good.” You were pretty sure he would say that no matter how it tasted. You weren’t even sure if he  _ did _ taste it, he ate it so fast. But you chose to be optimistic.

“Good! I’m glad you liked it. This was fun,” You told him, a soft smile on your face. You were happy he was getting out… you wished it was day time instead of late in the evening so he could get some sun, but hey, beggars can’t be choosers.

You finished your food, him staring the entire time, and then finished off the rest of your drink. You wished you could go see a movie or something too, but you didn’t want to push him out of his comfort zone any further.

“You wanna go home now?”

He looked like he wanted to get up and run straight home, but instead he waited a moment.

“...do you?”

...You appreciated him asking, but you knew he needed to go home or he may explode.

“Mhm! All done now.”

“okay.”

You watched as he got his wallet out, something you forced him to get, since he used to just carry wads of cash in his pocket, and placed money down, way more than the check would actually be if you waited for the waiter to come and give it to you. You didn’t mind, since it would be a nice tip. Usually you’d both argue about who paid, but since it was a birthday present, you didn’t mind. He had a lot of money anyways, since the gold to cash ratio definitely came out in Monsters favors.

You were about to lead him outside, when he spoke up.

“i’ll be right back. don’t move.”

“Okay,” You agreed, easily. You assumed he needed to calm himself down in the bathroom, so you just waited at the front door for him to do his thing.

You were minding your own business and checking your phone when a guy approached you out of nowhere. He reeked of alcohol, and you felt uncomfortable the second he got too close to you. You tried to avoid eye contact, but he kept approaching. You went outside of the restaurant, hoping he would stay inside, but no. You were on the sidewalk when he came out too and began to walk towards you again.

You finally made eye contact, and could see he had this smirk on his face that you could only describe as perverted.

“Excuse me?” You said, backing up again.

“Scused.”

He hugged you, and you stiffened right away. He smelled  _ terrible. _ You didn’t know what to do at first, frozen and confused, but eventually you managed to push him away from you, even though he didn’t move much.

“Get off of me!” You exclaimed, hoping somebody might hear you and come to stop him, but nobody else was outside. You were on your own.

He came right back over and nuzzled your cheek, his greasy face touching your skin in the worst way possible. You wanted to throw up. He smelled  _ so _ bad, and he looked even worse. You wanted to go  _ home. _

You slapped him across the face as hard as you could, so hard his mouth started to bleed. He staggered back for a moment, touching his lip where it had began to bleed, and then he looked at you again. He looked like a bull that had just seen red. He was about to charge at you, but… you were surprised when he only slapped you.

You screamed.

There was a disgusting crushing sound.

You didn’t have much time to process what was happening before you looked down and saw the man's head had been slammed down against the pavement, his skull already bleeding profusely. He had already passed out, dirt and tiny rocks sticking to his greasy face. He had no idea what had happened… just passed out to escape the pain. Not even alcohol could numb that.

You saw Sans standing above him. He was smashing the man's skull against the curb. Once, twice… you didn’t know how to react. You forgot how to move. All you could do was watch and listen to the awful sound of hard skull hitting the concrete. There was so much blood. So much pain.

He began to punch him in the face, over and over again. 

You needed to do something.

“...S-Sans, stop it!” You exclaimed, finally moving to do something. You grabbed onto his arm, but he managed to pull it away from you and he just… kept hitting the guy. 

Over and over as a gross cracking noise came from his nose.

“P-Please, you’re going to kill him!” You sobbed, tears starting to fall from your eyes. This was bad… all of this was  _ so _ bad.

You grabbed onto his wrist when he raised his fist again, and refused to let go, holding him back as hard as you possibly could. You almost slipped off, but you regripped and clung to his arm. He seemed annoyed by this… he pushed you back, and you fell on your ass.

It hurt.

You let out another sob, and looked down at your hand. You had landed in a little bit off glass, presumably from a broken beer bottle, and your hand was beginning to bleed quite a bit. It stung as you picked the big piece of glass out of your palm… you wanted to go home and wash it.

You looked up to see what was going on, but to your relief, Sans had stopped. He was looking at your hand… he looked so angry. You had  _ never _ seen him like this before.

“...C-Can we just go home?” You asked him, your voice cracking. Your throat hurt from crying… you just wanted to curl up in bed and cry.

He grabbed you by your arm rather harshly and tugged you up to stand before taking a shortcut back to the house. Those always took a lot out of him and left him exhausted because of the crack in his skull, but he seemed to be on some type of magic high. He didn’t seem exhausted in the slightest.

You were back in your bedroom, safe and sound… but he still looked completely pissed off. You tried to hug him, hoping it would pacify him enough to fix things, but he didn’t hug back. You weren’t quite sure how to act next, but you didn’t let go. He had to cave eventually, right?

“Sans,” You started, but he pushed you off of him. You were too afraid to protest… you just let go and let it be easy for the both of you.

“i want him dead.” His voice sounded so different… so dissociated and  _ angry. _ You had never heard him sound like that before. You didn’t know how to feel about it.

“No.” You kept your voice soft, but also very firm. You needed him to understand that he couldn’t just murder people because he felt they deserved it. This wasn’t the underground… he couldn’t kill anybody just because he felt they deserved it.

...He began to laugh, his voice sounding maniacal and terrifying. His voice had never been anything but calming to you before now, so you didn’t know quite what you were supposed to do. You had never been afraid of him before now. You felt… fear. For  _ Sans. _

You had to hold it in, though. You had to show him that you had control in this situation.

“you’re pissing me off, y/n,” He said, his voice sounding a lot deeper than it usually did. You didn’t know how to feel about any of this. You couldn’t help but feel slightly attracted to him, but you knew this was bad. He had never acted like this before now. You didn’t know how to handle the situation.

“You don’t have to kill him.”

His socket twitched in anger. “i  _ need _ to kill him.”

“You don’t need to. You’re a good person, okay? We can forget this.”

…

...That was very clearly the wrong choice of words.

His smile got even wider… he wasn’t in the right state of mind, and red flags were going off everywhere inside of your head. You shouldn’t have said that… you should’ve just tried to hug him again, kiss him, do anything  _ except say that. _

“g o o d p e r s o n ?”

…

“...Y-Yes.” He was… he really was. It was just a bad day. A bad experience making him a little crazy. Everything was going to be fine in the long run… right?

He didn’t look like Sans anymore. He looked like a  _ real _ monster. Unrecognizable from what you were used to and in love with. You didn’t know this skeleton… you had no idea who he was, and you  _ didn’t _ like him.

“i’m a  _ monster. _ i’m not a good person!” He yelled at you… he had never yelled at you before, and you had no idea how to calm him down after this. 

...But you knew he wasn’t evil. He could never hurt you.

“S-Sans-” You began, but he quickly cut you off, his voice full of rage and intensity.

“n e e d m e t o s h o w y o u ?”

You began to back up, fear running through your entire body. Usually when you felt fear, you’d run to him for safety, so what were you supposed to do when he was causing it…? You were terrified. You didn’t wanna be here. You wanted Sans back, you didn’t want this.

You were about to run, go and lock yourself in the bathroom, but he pushed you against the wall and held you there.

You let out a sob, his body crushing against yours. You hated that your body was able to find this arousing… it was wrong. You just wanted him to  _ stop. _ You didn’t feel equipped to handle any of this.

“do you need me to show you?” He asked, growling in your ear. His body felt warm, and you wanted to wrap your arms around him. Wanted him to calm down and hold you, make you feel okay again. 

“S-Stop!” 

“i think you need to see me for what i really am…” 

...You already knew him. You knew the real him, you did, you didn’t need to meet any other version!

You were shoved onto the mattress, and your body wanted you to run. You didn’t get the chance to try before he was suddenly on top of you, hovering above you. Once again his body heat was radiating onto you, and you were so  _ confused. _ You wanted safety, and he was your safe space.

He ran his thumb down your cheek, something that wasn’t new to you in any way, but something about it felt very off.

“...i could snap you in half like a twig. nobody could stop me.”

...That was probably why.

You couldn’t say anything. You were speechless at this point, too afraid to say anything else that might set him off even further. You were just trying to be nice and deescalate the situation… you never meant to make it worse. You could feel his claws starting to scrape your skin slightly… it was never enough to break the skin, but it made your eyes sting with tears.

“you can’t stop me… and if you can’t, then who could?”

…”...S-Sans-”

“shut. the fuck. up.”

...This was bad. This was really fucking bad. You had always just… been able to make him do things. He had always just gone along with whatever you said, and that was making you start to question things. Was he really who you thought he was?

Was he really a good person…?

His hand slipped down between your legs, and your body immediately reacted. You humped upwards on instinct, and you could feel your cheeks heat up in embarrassment. You didn’t want that… you didn’t want your body to be in  _ his _ control rather than yours, but God, it was.

“...you’re mine. you always will be. even your body knows that.” He sounded so cocky… so proud of himself, and you hated it.

“Please-”

He cut you off by kissing you, pretty roughly. You kissed him back, feeling like you had no choice but to calm down and submit to him. You needed him to realize that everything was fine, and that you still loved him. You were still his, you just… couldn’t let him kill somebody. He would end up in prison, or  _ dead. _ You wanted… no,  _ needed _ him to stay safe. You wished he could see that.

He pulled away and let his boney forehead rest against yours. He looked calm for a moment… you hoped it was over.

You wanted your boyfriend back.

“humans are so…  _ fragile, _ aren't they? i could break your arm… it would be so easy,” He said, lifting your arm up. You tried to pull it away, fearing he might actually do it. You didn’t know  _ what _ he was capable of right now.

“N-No-!”

“why shouldn’t i?” He interrupted you, growling deeply, “because i’m a  _ good person!?” _

“Let go!!!” You begged him, trying so hard to stay strong.

He slammed your arm down and pinned it to the bed your wrist, making you let out a soft scream. It didn’t hurt, but it scared you quite a lot… you hated all of this. You hated that you weren’t able to stop him from doing whatever he wanted. You were completely at his disposal. It wasn’t fair.

“make me.”

...You couldn’t. You couldn’t make him do anything. There was nothing you could do… you just had to lay there and let him calm himself down. He looked you in the eyes, his eye lights piercing and cold. You couldn’t find him in there… he was gone for the moment. 

“i’m not. a good person.”

“...You’re hurting me.” His grip on your wrist wasn’t unbearable, but they were starting to get sore. You could already feel the bruises forming, and you just wanted him to let  _ go. _

“because i’m a m o n s t e r .”

He leaned down and bit you on your shoulder, dangerously close to your neck. You screamed, not because it hurt, but because you were  _ terrified. _ This wasn’t right… none of this was right. You hated this, you hated all of this.

“i’m a monster… and you’re  _ mine. _ if i want to kill a human, i fucking will,” He said, before licking where he had just bitten you.

You tried to keep your breathing steady… you tried to be okay.

“i could do anything i wanted. nobody would help you… they’re all scared of me.”

“...You won’t kill me.”

That was one thing you were certain of. He could hurt you, you knew that now… but he would  _ never _ kill you.

He started to laugh. You usually loved it when he found something you said to be funny, but not this.

“you have… no idea what i’m capable of.”

“...Do it then.”

...He looked confused, so you kept going. Maybe you could get through to him.

“Kill me right now. You said it yourself… n-no one would help me, right? And what could I do to stop you?”

You should have kept your mouth shut.

His hand was around your neck less than a second after you stopped talking, and he began to  _ squeeze. _ It wasn’t enough to hurt you too badly, but you couldn’t breathe, and that sent you into a panicked frenzy. You started to sob and tried to pull his hand off, but he wouldn’t budge.

...Just for a few seconds. Then he released.

You held your neck to protect yourself and curled into your own body on your side, trying to keep him from being able to hurt you anymore. You began to sob loudly, your mind unable to process what had just happened… he almost really,  _ really _ hurt you. He didn’t speak or move for a while… you were afraid to look at him again. You shut your eyes tightly and tried to even out your breathing again. You felt a little dizzy… everything was so scary.

You waited for him to say something as your sobs died down, knowing this wasn’t over. It would  _ never _ be over… but nothing happened.

“...i…”

You still didn’t want to look at him. You were afraid to look in his sockets and see nothing there.

“...i-i’m sorry, i didn’t mean… i-i didn’t…”

…

You heard him getting out of bed, and you looked up in time to see him leaving the room… you had a bad feeling he was leaving for good. He was done with you… you had pushed him too far this time.

“...S-Sans?” You croaked out, fear and sadness soaring through your body.

He came back into the room,  _ Thank God _ , with a few ice packs in one hand, and some ointment in the other. He sat back down in front of you, and you turned on your back again to properly face him.

He started to apply some ointment to the sore areas on your neck, very  _ very _ gently. It must’ve bruised… you were a little surprised by that. It didn’t seem like it was that bad while it was happening. It just felt like enough pressure to stop your breathing.

...You were just happy he was back to normal.

You hugged him, finally feeling like you were able to once again. You wanted to go to bed and forget any of this ever happened. He hugged you back, his arms loosely wrapping around you. It all needed to disappear. You needed safety and security again.

“...i-i need to fix this.” His voice was so broken… so fragile. He never wanted to hurt you, and you knew that. You always knew dating a monster had its risks. He could snap at any time. You knew that, and you still chose to be here.

Sans was a special case, too. He was especially unstable from the crack in his skull.

He held you for a few moments in silence, neither of you finding the courage to say a word to the other before he finally let go and laid you back down. He applied more ointment to the sore spots on your neck, and then applied one of the ice packs. You stayed still and let it rest there, enjoying the cold sensation. He moved on and began to apply ointment to the wrist he had bruised, a look of pure concentration on his face.

“...Can I sit on your lap?” You just wanted to feel better, emotionally. You wanted to cry and hide away in his chest.

He was quiet for a moment, clearly thinking. “...have to lay down. keep the ice on your neck.”

He took the ice off and moved you to lay in his lap, your butt between his legs but your head resting on the pillows, properly. He put the ice back on your neck, and then put another pack on your wrist after laying it down.

You sighed, feeling better now. He was taking care of you… he still loved you very much. You held his hand with your free arm and watched him stare down at the damage he had caused.

“...i’m so sorry. i didn’t mean to.”

You knew that he meant it. He was just having an episode… instincts were scary, and could make him do bad things. You knew that better than anybody else.

“I know,” You assured him, keeping your voice soft and soothing. You didn’t want him to be spooked.

“...i-i… i’m sorry,” He apologized, again.

“It’s okay, shh, I know,” you said, moving the ice packs off of your body and sitting up to hug him properly. You gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek, and then moved to his lips. You knew the best way to ground him was with physical contact.

_...Lots _ of physically contact.

He kissed you back, his boney lips molding against your soft ones in a familiar and safe way. This was the way things were supposed to be… and they were going to be fixed. You moved your hands down and began to stroke one of his ribs, being careful not to be too rough or surprising. You wanted him to feel safe and comfortable, that was the only way he would feel grounded again.

“...angel,” He began to protest, using his most common nickname for you, “i don’t wanna hurt you again.”

“You won’t,” You assured him, softly. You didn’t actually know that to be one hundred percent true anymore, but you wanted to believe it.

“i might.”

...You knew that. But you were willing to take the chance if it meant being with him.

“It’ll be alright. I trust you.” Not as much as you did before, but you still trusted him and loved him after everything. He stared at you for a moment, almost like he didn’t believe you, but he sighed and removed his shirt. You smiled at him, hoping it might reassure him just a little bit and help him feel better. You wanted him to feel safe again, like you did. He helped you take your shirt off too, and he wasted no time before he kissed your chest. You shivered, knowing things were going to be okay now. He was himself again. He was yours.

He wiggled your pants off, and you watched as he removed his own, leaving his boxers like he normally did, just taking himself out. You felt content and safe… you knew this was going to be okay. You were already wet enough to the point that you didn’t need any prep, since earlier he touched you a bit, and despite how embarrassing it was, the way he acted did kind of turn you on.

You spread your legs for him, and he didn’t need any more of an invitation.

He began to push inside of you, very slowly. You wrapped your arms around him and held on tightly like you always did, and got comfortable. The stretch was always a bit overwhelming, but always so worth it. He was  _ huge, _ being a monster and all. You had to control your breathing whenever this happened… you had to keep yourself under control or else it would be too much to handle. 

He was going a lot slower than usual, and somehow it felt more… emotional. More loving than it usually was. You were used to him being faster and rougher, a lot more aggressive, but after everything that just happened, he was going slow. It all felt a lot more passionate. That’s not to say it wasn’t passionate and loving usually, because it was, it just… felt different in that moment.

You felt him give you a soft kiss on your cheek, and you let out a soft hum. 

You knew he wanted to keep saying sorry… that he wanted to make all of this go away, but it happened. You both lived through it, and you were going to help him put it in the past. Like it never ever happened.

You started to feel  _ really _ good. The friction inside of you was starting to feel genuinely amazing with how slow he was going. You always enjoyed rough sex, but this was very special… you could feel a fire burning in your belly which was normal, but instead of an out of control bonfire, it felt very contained. Almost like a water bucket that was filled to the  _ very top, _ that just needed a little more water to overflow.

But he was letting a little bit drain, and then filling you up again, keeping you  _ right _ at the very edge.

You felt so stretched… so  _ turned on _ and overwhelmed in the best way possible. All you could do was hold on tightly and moan loudly.

“are you okay?” He asked you, suddenly, staring at your neck. It probably still looked pretty bad.

“M-Mhm... It’s not that bad, a-actually, it just bruised easy,” You told him, between moans.

“...it looks sore.”

“I-It is, just a little b-bit…” You had much more intense sensations going on, anyways, like the rock hard cock inside of you.

He began to rub your neck, and you were beginning to get a little bit impatient.

“...S-Sans,” You complained, wiggling your hips a little to help get the message across smoothly.

He began to thrust a little faster,  _ finally. _ You were already  _ so _ close… so fucking ready to cum. You knew it was going to be overwhelming and leave you a mess afterward, but  _ fuck _ you needed it.

You moaned, and he began to rub your clit, that being enough to push you over the edge. You were a little surprised… the orgasm wasn’t as intense as you were expecting. It was like a soft milking on his cock, and it felt really nice. Your heart was beating a little faster than normal, but you over all felt  _ very _ relaxed. 

“...kinky,” He muttered, with a soft chuckle. You were both new to this feeling… it was really nice.

...But he hadn’t cum yet. He wasn’t even trying anymore, he was just… petting you, lazily, while he cock still throbbed inside of you.

You wiggled your hips, gently, and tried to get him to move again.

“...hm?” He asked, clearly confused. You had already cum, and that was all he ever cared about.

“You didn’t finish.” Your voice was very tired, but you didn’t care.

“it’s okay.”

You didn’t stop, you rolled your hips more, and frowned, wanting him to finish, too. 

He let out a soft sigh, and began to thrust again, making you smile again. He went even slower than he had before, taking his sweet time and trying not to overstimulate you. You held onto him and cuddled into his shoulder while you let the gentle sensations come back.

“I love you.” You really did. More than anything else.

“i love you too. i’m sorry.” You knew the apologies weren’t going to go away any time soon.

“It’s okay.” You pet him gently on his back, knowing better than to touch his skull.

“it isn’t… none of it was okay,” He protested, speeding up just a little bit. You took the opportunity to start stroking his ribs again, knowing it would help him along.

But of course, he had to start rubbing your clit again.

You bit down on his clavicle to combat that, and that was enough to finish him. He began to cum inside of you, the sticky familiar feeling making you cum once more. You let out a soft whimper, the soft orgasm overwhelming you slightly. You were so sleepy.

He pulled out slowly, and laid beside you, pulling you in for a cuddle.

“...i’m sorry,” He said again, making you sigh.

You held his hand lazily before speaking. “It’s alright. We can talk about it later.” All you wanted to do was sleep.

“...please don’t make me go out again.”

“I won’t any time soon.” Not after all of that bullshit.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
>   
> [My Twitter.](https://twitter.com/skelesansation1)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)


End file.
